Je t'aime, mais je L'aime aussi!
by larousse13
Summary: Lily est perdue dans ses amours. Le beau Sirius Black fait ses effets et le Grand James Potter fera tout pour empêcher cet amour. Mais jusqu'où celui-ci sera-t-il prêt à aller? Est-ce que Lily détruira le lien entre les deux frères de cœurs? ...
1. chapitre 1

Lily et James

La Nouvelle

Tout va bien. Je vais à Bôbatonx, j'ai des amis formidables, dont ma meilleure amie, Elyssa. Mes parents font partis du monde né-moldu, non-sorcier. Ils gagnent au-delà de la moyenne en plus d'avoir un gros héritage de grand-mère Evans. Par contre, j'ai une sœur insupportable, Pétunia, qui me déteste depuis que je suis sorcière. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une mauvaise blague quand j'ai reçu ma lettre disant que je faisais partie de ce nouveau monde. Mais une femme, plus grande que la normale, a débarquer chez moi et m'a parler de ce monde si étrange et si extraordinaire à la fois. Et c'est à ce moment là, que ma vie a chamboulé… D'abord avec ma sœur, la vision de mes parents, le groupe de personne avec qui je me tiens, et je dois, la plupart du temps, mentir à ma famille sur ma vie…

À l'école, j'ai souvent eu des petits-amis mais jamais rien de très sérieux. Je pourrais être considéré comme « populaire » mais c'est un élément de ma vie dont je me fiche complètement. Mon physique laisse à désirer, particulièrement à cause du roux de mes cheveux, considéré comme une couleur assez rare. J'ai aussi des yeux anormalement émeraude qui, selon les autres, fait tout mon charme… Avec mes cheveux, il vient aussi les maudites tâches de rousseurs. J'ai un accent anormal qui charme parfois, ou qui me ridiculise ailleurs… Mon corps ferait parti de la catégorie sexy, mais je crois que je devrais perdre quelques kilos avant d'en arriver là…

-Lily!

-Quoi?

-Encore un de ses fichus hiboux de malheur à la fenêtre! Je te le jure, la prochaine fois que j'en vois un, je l'attaque! Ils vont finir par me rendre folle!!

Ma sœur a une phobie furieuse des animaux et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais particulièrement pour les hiboux… Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne se soit pas encore habituée… Ça en devient énervant à la fin!

-Lily! Vien IMMÉDIATEMENT!!

-J'arrive.

Ça doit être une lettre d'Elyssa. Elle m'en envoie toujours une au début de l'été.

Je la prends, caresse l'oiseau un instant et m'enfui dans ma chambre avant que ma sœur me lance un autre commentaire plate. Au début, j'en pleurais de toutes mes larmes, mais après trois ans, je m'y suis habituée et je l'ignore tout simplement.

_Chère Lily Evans,_

_nous envoyons cette lettre pour vous informer de votre renvoie (…) sachant que vous êtes né-moldu (…) école Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie assez réputée (…) Nous t'y avons inscrit et bientôt, le directeur de cette école te rendra visite pour te donner plus de détails (…) _

_Madame A.F._ _ Directrice de l'école Bôbatonx _

Ma vie est finie!

La lettre

Je ne sais pu où j'en suis, je suis la seule à détenir cette information... Je suis la seule à savoir que j'ai perdu mes amis, Elyssa, mon école, ma réputation, ma vie quoi ! J'ai l'impression que j'ai rien réussis dans ma vie, que j'ai mis des efforts pour rien, que je n'ai aucune utilité dans la vie…

Mais le plus dur sera de le dire à… à… à Elyssa… Juste à dire son nom, j'ai le cœur brisé. Ça y ait, ma vie est finie, je n'ai plus d'avenir, j'ai plus de place ici… Hier soir, j'ai lu la lettre de ma meilleure-bientôt-ancienne-amie…

_Salut Lily,_

_Je dois t'avouer que je m'ennuis énormément de toi! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'arrive. Je suis enfin avec Marco, le garçon dont je te parlais! Il est génial… Il est moins gêner que je le croyais et il est génial… Bref, tout va bien pour moi, mais je t'écris avec l'intention d'avoir de BONNES nouvelles de ta part! _

_Je t'aime beaucoup… Elyssa! _

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, en plus, mes parents vont devoir me reconduire jusqu'en Angleterre et vont devoir venir me chercher… J'ai peur, j'ai de la peine, je suis fâchée… Je déteste ma vie!!!! Présentement, je suis assise sur ma chaise devant ma petite table de travail dans ma chambre avec un parchemin et une plume dans la main. Je ne sais pas quoi lui écrire comme lettre, d'un côté je veux lui montrer que je reste forte là-dans et d'un autre, je veux qu'elle voie comment je souffre et combien elle va me manquer…

_Chère Elyssa,_

_Je__ ne sais pas quoi dire… je t'aime énormément moi aussi… mais notre amitié devra se terminer à la suite de cette lettre… on a vécu de bons moments ensemble, en fait on a tout fait ensemble mais on ne se reverra plus jamais! Je sais que nous avons une amitié en or et ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux plus te voir, mais continuer à te parler ne fera qu'empirer ma situation… Te voir ne fera que me rappeler tous ces bons moments que j'ai vécus avec les étudiants de Beauxbâtons…Je vois déjà ta réaction d'ici… Je sais que tu te demande pourquoi… et bien j'ai été RENVOYÉ de Beauxbâtons et je change d'école… je ne te dis pas où… et s'il te plait, ne me réécrit plus jamais… Je t'aime gros comme l'Univers..._

_Ta Lily Evans… (Ta rousse préférée) _

Je crois que c'est la lettre la plus minable que j'ai fait de toute ma vie et pourtant, c'est la plus profonde… il faut croire que ce n'est pas la qualité des mots qui comptent, mais le message qui passe…

**Nouvelle Année**

Je suis sur le quai 9 ¾ et c'est la pire chose que j'ai vécu de ma vie. Les étudiants de Poudlard sont antisociaux. Tout le monde se bouscule pour avoir les meilleures places et le train fait un bruit atroce qui va me faire éclater mes oreilles! Par contre, les garçons sont assez mignons. Bien sûr, juste à y penser, je rougis! Oh mon dieu! Canon en vue! Ils forment un groupe de quatre, un grand, assez costaud, aux lunettes qui cache un peu ses yeux chocolat. Il a un sourire irrésistible! Son ami est de la même taille mais il a les cheveux noirs, bouclés. Il a un air dur et séducteur à la fois. Son corps est aussi bien sculpter que le précédent. Puis le troisième a l'air sage, son corps moins développer. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux clairs lui donne un air de paix, de sagesse, de confiance! Et le dernier est un peu gros, en fait, il n'a rien de très attirant. Il doit tout de même être gentil pour être avec des garçons comme ceux-là!

Merde, merde, merde! Le beau aux yeux bruns m'a pris sur le fait, ce qui veut dire, m'a vu leur faire un test au rayon-x. Extrêmement embarrassant! Et voilà qu'il me fait un clin d'œil… Zut! Voilà que les trois me scrutent de la tête au pied… Oh non! Me voilà qui rougis… Et bien, je ferais mieux d'embarquer dans le train avant que mon état empire.

Je déteste définitivement cette école, le train est tout à fait, ben je dirais, coincé! Merde, les beaux garçons du quai viennent vers mon compartiment. Ils sont peut-être beaux mais rien de plus Lily…

-Salue la nouvelle, on peut se mettre avec toi?

Quoi? Avec moi? Le beau gars aux yeux bruns avait dit quoi? Bon, me voilà qui rougit!

-Hum…Ben, je crois que… ben oui!

-Parfait, on a deux ou trois petit truc qu'on voudrait savoir sur toi…

En plus ils veulent savoir des choses sur moi! Ma journée n'est pas si mal en fin de compte!

-D'où tu viens?

-Je viens de…

-Attend, la Roumanie?

-Bôbatonx…

- Je ne voulais pas le savoir en fait.

-Alors, pourquoi tu poses la question? Ve-t-en si t'es pas content!

-Non, on a d'autres questions pour toi.

Finalement, ça s'annonce assez mal pour moi. Je déteste définitivement cette école!

-Pourquoi parles-tu avec cet accent? As-tu un appareil?

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à toutes mes questions!

-Ok. Et?

Le garçon qui paraît sage prend la parole.

-Bon, désoler, on a commencé par un mauvais départ. Mes amis aiment taquiner les nouveaux. Quel est ton nom?

-Lily…Lily Evans. Est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous renvoyez la question ou ça va toucher à vos egos?

-James…Potter, dit immédiatement celui aux lunettes. Sans savoir pourquoi, il est devenu plus froid, plus fermer, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de très important.

-Sirius Black, au service des jolies demoiselles, avait dit celui aux cheveux bouclés, suivi d'un clin d'œil.

-Peter Pettigrew, pour vous servir!

- Appelle-moi Lupin. Mais mon nom est Rémus.

-Tu as les Maraudeurs devant toi.

-Les Maraudeurs?

Le garçon dénommé Sirius Black prend la parole.

-Beau, grand, fort, séducteur, serviteur, qui a comme réputation de sortir avec les plus jolies filles et de faire rêver les autres.

Il avait dit cela avec une voix sensuelle et ponctuait chaque mot.

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre!

Voir que j'ai dit ça! Soudain, James fait un sourire que je considérais comme arrogant.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tu fais parti de celles qui rêvent de nous.

Paf! J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans les côtes. Non mais pour qui il se prend lui? Et voilà qu'ils rient tous de moi. Je ne suis même pas arrivé à Poudlard et je me suis déjà faite des ennemis. Ça part mal!

Bon, James va reprendre la parole, je me demande quelle méchanceté qu'il va dire…

-Evans, ton visage est tellement rouge, que ça déteint sur tes cheveux qui sont, je dois le dire, déjà affreusement orange.

-Potter! Ton ego est tellement rempli, que tu as…

-Arrêter! Avait crié Lupin.

-Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas ça toi, voir une lionne enragée qui pourrait te sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment?

-Alors c'est ça que tu veux? Que je te saute dessus!

Quoi? Mais pour quelle raison, vraiment stupide, avais-je dis ça!

-Tu aimerais? Avait dit Potter suivi d'un clin d'œil.

- Plutôt mourir!

Soudain je me rends compte, que malgré tout, nous nous regardons dans les yeux avec une intensité indescriptible… Je me demande à quoi il pense présentement. Puis, Sirius prend la parole m'emmenant très loin de mes pensées et… mes fantasmes.

-Ne vous exciter pas trop, il y a des chambres pour ça!

À cet instant, je voulais vraiment le tuer mais je voulais aussi voir la réaction de James… Heu, Potter…

-Ferme-la Patmol ! dit-il.

Il paraissait si loin, avec son regard dans le vague, ses lunettes désajustées, son visage fermé… Tellement beau! J'aimerais tant connaitre le James Potter qui riait à pleines dents avant d'entrer dans le train.

**Défi! **

Un silence s'est installé dans le compartiment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu pas Lupin.

-Je crois qu'on va te laisser, tu as sûrement besoin de te changer.

-Pourquoi s'en aller? Pourquoi ne se changerait-elle pas devant nous? Dit Sirius.

-Quoi?

-Tu te dégonfles Evans?

-Depuis quand veux-tu voir une rousse en sous-vêtement, Potter!

-En fait, reprit Sirius, toutes les filles en sous-vêtements en valent la peine!

-Et vous pensez vraiment que je…

-Laissez tomber les gars, Evans n'est qu'une poule mouillée. Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas aussi brave qu'elle le laisse croire.

La chose à ne pas me dire, James Potter vient de me lancer un défi et je compte bien le relever.

-Très bien, de toute façon, quatre de plus ou de moins, quelle différence?

Après cette phrase, je peux lire l'amusement, la surprise et l'impatiente dans leurs yeux.

Merde, merde, merde ! Je suis tellement stressée de me changer devant d'aussi beaux garçons, que je fais tout de travers. Bon, je suis finalement en sous-vêtement et je me permets de prendre une pause pour voir leurs expressions.

Peter a un petit sourire et parait satisfait. Wash!!

Lupin parait extrêmement embarrasser et je dois dire que je me sens un peu mal de lui faire subir ça.

Sirius est tout simplement surpris mais a l'air lui aussi satisfait.

Je dois dire que jusqu'à présent, cela m'amuse beaucoup d'avoir relevé le défi!

Puis, je me retourne vers James…Potter et je suis assez stressé.

Il parait… Jaloux? Mais pourquoi serait-il jaloux? Il parait aussi… Fâché? N'aime-t-il pas ce qu'il voit? L'ai-je brusqué ou offensé?

Conclusion, j'ai déçu James…Potter et ça me déçoit aussi.

Après m'être changée, personne n'a osé adresser la parole et je dois dire que c'est très valorisant!

Finalement, le premier à s'être «réveillé» est Potter. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit celui qui «rêve» le plus longtemps…

-Bon les gars, réveillez-vous avant qu'il y ait de la bave qui sorte de vos grandes bouches.

-Tu as raison Corny! Alors, comment as-tu trouvé? Dit Sirius pas tout à fait rétabli.

Je me sens soudain rougir. Mes mains deviennent m'ouates et je transpire un peu! Bon sang Lily, reprend-toi!

-Bof, je m'attendais à mieux et toi?

Quoi? Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que je sois découpée comme un mannequin!

Puis je détourne les yeux pour faire face à Sirius assez embarrassé. Il a sûrement apprécié et puisque son meilleur ami pense le contraire, il va dire quelque chose de semblable. Je hais les garçons!

-Je n'ai pas détesté du tout ce que j'ai vu… Mais je suis désolé Lily si on t'a embarrassé… Je voulais juste te taquiné un peu avant de sortir…

Puis, il fit les gros yeux à James. Comme c'est mignon! Justement, je détourne les yeux vers le brun aux lunettes et il m'a tout l'air gêné? Même pas, au contraire, il est fier de lui. Il ne doit pas avoir trouvé cela si pénible que de me voir…

-C'est correct Sirius, t'es pardonné! Puis je lui fis un clin d'œil répondu par un sourire. Mais, maintenant, pouvez-vous partir, j'aimerais être seule.

-Pas de problème, dit instantanément Lupin.

**Poudlard (5****e**** année) **

Je reviens des vacances de Noël. Depuis le début de l'année, j'entretiens une excellente amitié avec les maraudeurs. Enfin, tous sauf Potter. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amie fille car elles sont toutes jalouses que je sois avec les Maraudeurs. Chaque fois que j'y pense, cela me fait toujours rire. Une fois, une fille est venue s'en prendre à moi, Sirius l'a su et il lui a tout de suite fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à moi. Par la suite, aucune fille ne m'a plus jamais parlé. Ça me rend triste de me dire que je peux me confier à aucune fille mais j'ai un peu choisi cette vie alors je m'assume.

Je dirais que le plus collant des trois est Sirius. Mais celui à qui je me confie tout le temps, est Lupin. Je ris parfois avec Peter mais rien de plus. Puis, évidemment, moi et Potter ne faisons que nous disputer. Sauf que contrairement au début de l'année, Sirius l'empêche d'être méchant avec moi. C'est assez gentil de sa part de me protéger comme ça.

-Evans! Sort de tes rêveries, on a une question à te poser!

-Quoi Potter?

-Ce soir c'est la pleine lune et on voulait savoir si tu pouvais sortir toutes tes affaires de guérisons?

Comme chaque groupe, nous avons tous nos petits secrets. Le nôtre est assez important. Rémus s'est fait mordre par un Loup-garou lorsqu'il était jeune et voilà qu'à chaque pleine lune, il se transforme. Évidemment, on lui donne une potion pour que ce soit moins pire mais l'école le relâche tout de même dans la forêt interdite pour l'éloigner de l'école et pour que ce ne soit pas dangereux pour les autres. Depuis que Sirius et Potter sont amis avec Lupin, et qu'ils ont su pour ce petit problème, ils sont devenus des _animagus_ pour l'accompagner à chaque pleine lune. Parfois il arrive des accidents alors je me charge de soigner les blessés.

-Évidemment que je vais le faire! Pourquoi cette question?

-Puisque peut-être que tu ne t'en rappelais plus à cause des fêtes.

-Et, pour quelle raison je ne m'en rappellerais plus?

-Parce que tu es vraiment stupide.

-Pardon! Je te rappelle que je suis le cerveau de la gang alors…

-Tu crois que tu fais partie de notre groupe? Comme tu viens de dire, tu n'es que le cerveau de la gang.

À ce moment précis, je voudrais tellement que Sirius soit là pour apaiser mes peurs.

-Ne pleurniche pas Evans, de toute façon, c'est dans ta nature d'être toujours exclus, de ne pas avoir ta place.

Mon cœur s'est défait en mille morceaux. Et si ce que disait Potter était vrai? Et si Sirius et Lupin était gentil avec moi uniquement pour mes notes? Et si, en réalité, Potter était méchant avec moi pour me montrer comment les autres voudraient être avec moi… Dans cette réalité alors, Potter serait le gentil… Non, reprend-toi, ne tombe pas dans le panneau.

-Est-ce dans ta nature d'être aussi abruti, égoïste, arrogant, méchant, insultant, grognon et par-dessus tout, énervant?

-En fait, ce l'ait quand les personnes n'en valent pas la peine!

-Arrête, si ton frère de cœur est plus attaché à moi qu'à toi, je dois être vraiment exceptionnel!

-Ne mêle pas Sirius la-dans. C'est entre toi et moi!

-Maintenant, tu veux entretenir quelque chose entre toi et moi? C'est nouveau!

-N'y pense même pas! Être ami avec une rousse ne fait pas parti de mes valeurs.

-Hum… Un, faudrait que tu en ailles et deux, tant mieux, être ami avec un con n'en fait pas parti non plus.

Voilà que les trois autres arrivent. Tant mieux, je suis tannée de parler avec ce… N'y pense plus Lily!

-Salut vous deux!

Sirius a l'air particulièrement heureux et je suis curieuse de découvrir pourquoi.

-Salue Patmol!

-Salue Sirius. Pourquoi cette bonne humeur?

-C'est évident, non? Vous vous entendez, la preuve, vous vous parliez. C'est vraiment extraordinaire…

Deux rire amer se font entendre, le miens et celui de Potter. Comment est-ce que Sirius a pu penser une seconde, que nous nous entendions!

-Sir, je crois que leur conversation n'était pas si gaie que tu le penses, dit Lupin désespéré.

-Oh!

-Sirius, dis-je, est-ce que je vais pouvoir te parler, en priver, tantôt?

-Bien sûr Lily-jolie!

Je déteste ce surnom, et malheureusement, même Potter l'utilise… Puis, un grognement retendit, Potter? Mais pourquoi grogne-t-il?

-Quoi Potter, tu viens de voir ta tronche dans une glace?

-Très drôle Evans, non, justement, c'est toi que je viens d'apercevoir.

Je déteste quand il me renvoie mes insultes. Il faut vraiment n'avoir rien à dire pour piquer les répliques des autres!

-Alors pourquoi tu grognes?

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais, Evans?

Comme je n'ai rien à dire, je lance un regard à Sir pour qu'il m'aide.

-James…

-Non Sirius, il faut qu'elle apprenne à se défendre toute seule, et comme vous êtes toujours là pour elle, et bien, c'est moi qui s'en charge…

Attendez… Est-ce que James Potter veut réellement m'aider, veut-il sincèrement me protéger, ou est-ce un moyen pour empêcher Sirius de m'aider? Je croix que la deuxième option est plus sensé…

-Potter, dis-je d'une voix douce, depuis quand cherches-tu à m'aider ?

Malgré l'innocence de ma question, il me foudroya du regard. Pense-t-il vraiment que je lui ai posé cette question pour le rabaisser? Si oui, c'est définitif, nous sommes en guerre.

**Se rapprocher **

-Alors, on va manger? Oh, euh, Lily, tu voulais me parler?

-Oui… Mais pourquoi suis-je si rouge! Ce n'est que Sirius…

-Alors on vous rejoint les gars.

Nous nous sommes rendus dans sa chambre, sinon, nous n'avons jamais la paix puisqu'il y a toujours des groupies accrochées à ses bras, assez musclé…

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler Lily?

-J'aimerais venir loger dans votre chambre.

Sirius me regarda d'un air ahuri!

-Mais Lily, c'est un dortoir pour garçon… qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as froid la nuit, ton matelas est brisé…?

-Non, les filles avec qui je partage ma chambre sont insupportables! Elles n'arrêtent pas de parler de vous et ça me gêne.

En fait, c'est une partie de la réponse, mais je ne veux pas continuer car il va s'en prendre à elles.

-Lily, tu sais qu'en te logeant avec nous, tu enfreins les règles…

-Oui, je suis parfaitement consciente de…

Sirius tendit sa main comme s'il voulait prendre ma température.

-Je ne fais pas de fièvre! Je n'ai pas pris de drogue! Je ne suis pas saoule! Mais je t'en supplie Sirius, il faut absolument que je quitte cette sale de torture…

Évidemment, pour lui, c'est une expression, mais pour moi, c'est une autre partie de la vérité…

-Bon, laisse moi en parler aux autres, y comprit James, et je t'en reparlerai, disons ce soir, ok?

-Merci!

Je lui saute au coup, pour lui montrer comment je lui suis reconnaissante de ses intentions.

Au déjeuné, je me sentais assez tendu, je me demandais ce que les trois autres allaient répondre. En fait, je sais que Lupin et Peter ne contesteront pas mais la décision reviendra à Potter qui, d'après moi, n'hésitera pas à me jeter dehors. Pourtant, une partie de moi, me laisse dans l'espoir qu'il va passer par-dessus sa petite personne et qu'il va me laisser habiter avec eux.

Soudain, je réalise que j'ai les yeux fixé sur lui, ce qui ne présage rien de bon. Pourtant rien ne sortit de sa bouche, je dois dire qu'il me fixait tout autant… Je me demande à quoi il pense…

Je suis la première à détourner les yeux, me sentant rougir, j'étais encore plus gêner que je ne l'étais déjà. En plus, je crois qu'il me regarde encore. Un grognement retendit… Sirius?... Non, mais qui? Puis un autre. Lupin!

En détournant les yeux, je me rends compte que James a les yeux rivé sur mes lèvres. Seigneur! James Potter me… passe au rayon-x, sans s'en rendre compte!

Puis, Sirius prend la parole :

-Corney, tu baves!

Je me retournai vers ce dernier, fâcher de son commentaire déplacé! Puis je me retourne vers Potter. Aucun commentaire, comme s'il bavait réellement, en plus, il me regarde encore! Je dois avouer que je suis très embarrassée! Oh! Non, je dois y mettre un terme tout de suite avant qu'il sorte une niaiserie!

-C'est bon Potter, tu peux regarder ailleurs!

Rien.

-Potter! Détourne les yeux immédiatement sinon, je t'embrasse devant tout le monde!

Toujours rien.

Je m'approche de sa bouche et pourtant, il ne fait aucun mouvement de recul. À quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, il me sourit mais rien de plus. Comme s'il attendait ce baiser.

Je détourne les yeux, pour vérifier si quelqu'un nous regarde. Toute la salle! Seigneur, il faut que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de cette situation…

Paf! Je l'ai giflé pour le remettre à sa place. Et, ça a fonctionné. À la fois surpris et fâcher, il a enfin détourné ses yeux. Fière de mon coup, je me lève et part dans ma chambre.

-On se voit en cour.

Mais je ne suis pas réellement allée dans mon dortoir, je suis plutôt restée dans la salle commune.

-Lily?

James? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Oh non. Je sens que je vais souffrir.

-Quoi? Mon ton était ferme et sec.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela?

-De un, tu me gênais, et de deux, si je n'agissais pas vite, tu m'aurais encore humilié.

J'ai décidé de ne pas mentir. De toute façon, nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

-Donc, en gros, tu aimais bien te faire observer par moi, mais tu avais peur que ce soit de mauvaises intentions et que je t'humilie.

Abrutis! Il n'a rien saisit du tout, j'ai fait cela parce que je déteste quand il me regarde.

-Tu n'as rien compris. J'ai dit que… ben en gros je te déteste et me dire que tu pourrais peut-être me trouvé attirante me donne envie de vomir.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lily-jolie, jamais je ne te trouverai attirante. Je te l'ai dit, les rousses qui parlent mal sont loin de m'intéressées.

Quoi dire à cela? Il vient de dire que je suis laide, pas très attirante, que je parle mal. Contrairement à lui, beau comme un dieu… mais stupide comme le plus stupide des êtres vivants.

Je fis un soupire de bien-être pour lui montrer que j'en suis soulagée. James se retourne et part. Tant mieux, je préférais être toute seule.

**Potter… **

En cour…

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois à côté de lui dans presque tous mes cours? Les profs ne trouvent pas qu'on se déteste assez? En plus, ça va être comme cela jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard.

-Lily, je suis d'accord à une condition.

James faisait référence à ma demande de ce matin, à Sirius.

-Laquelle?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir avec un garçon d'ici la fin de l'année.

Cela me semblait très facile puisque je savais qu'aucun garçon n'était amoureux de moi.

-Parfait…

Je le vis sourire et une idée me vient à l'esprit.

-Depuis quand crois-tu qu'un garçon peut s'intéressé à moi?

Son expression changea aussitôt. Il est blême. Pourtant, il ne répond toujours pas à ma réplique. Sûrement parce qu'il n'a rien à dire, pour une fois.

Deuxième cour…

Potter me lançait souvent des regards. S'attendait-il à ce qu'un garçon vienne réellement me demander de sortir avec moi? Et je ne pourrais même pas… En même temps, mes sentiments pour cette personne ne seraient pas réels, puisque j'en aime un autre. Finalement la condition de Potter m'est plutôt positive. Comme je sais qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéresse à moi, encore moins _lui, _je n'ai rien à perdre.

Potter… Potter qui me regarde toujours? Comme c'est étrange. Je n'ose pas détourner mon regard d'en-avant. S'il me surprenait à le regarder, je ne serais pas mieux que morte! De toute façon pourquoi est-ce que je regarderais POTTER? Potter, qui est à côté de moi et qui me regarde étrangement, très étrangement. Peut-il lire dans mes pensées? J'espère que non! D'un côté, ce serait marrant mais d'un autre, j'aurais droit à la honte de ma vie.

Puis je deviens attentive à ce que le prof dit :

-Bon, maintenant, mettez-vous avec votre partenaire d'à côté et faites l'expériences de votre manuel à la page…

-Alors, prête à travailler avec le plus beau garçon de l'école Lily. James avait dit cela suivit d'un clin d'œil.

-ESPÈCE DE GROS PRÉTENTIEUX AVEC L'ÉGO REMPLIS JUSQU'AU CUL!!!

Merde! Je vais encore être dans la merde, à cause de POTTER! Grrrr! Je le déteste. Le prof pensera sûrement que je lui parlais.

-Miss Evans? Si vous aviez quelque chose à me dire, vous auriez pu venir me le dire en priver. Vous savez je suis très ouvert, du moment que les mots employés soient respectueux…

-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, mais je ne disais pas ceci à vous.

-Mais alors, quel élève méritait toutes ses horreurs?

Horreurs? Voyons, s'il entendait tous ce qui se dit ces temps-ci, il trouverait que mes termes étaient gentils!

-Potter.

-Et pourquoi ça?

Justement, ce dernier me coupe la parole! Je le déteste vraiment.

-Parce qu'elle me trouve de son goût mais elle a de la difficulté à l'admettre, Monsieur.

-Tayeule Potter, t'es juste un cave de la vie, va pas t'imaginer des affaires que t'aura jamais.

-Parce que tu penses que c'est moi qui te veux?

-Ben, c'est toi qui parle toujours d'amour quand tu commences à être humilier.

Malheureusement, le prof s'en ait mêlé, comme d'habitude…

-Evans, Potter, je vous oblige à faire de l'aide communautaire dans l'école, en fait, d'aider le concierge, TOUS LES DEUX. Bon, continuez. Le cours n'est pas terminé.

Quoi? Je suis prise avec Potter jusqu'à… Saperlipopette! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça? Je n'ai jamais tué personne! Pas comme ce Voldemort qui rôde partout. Justement, il me fait assez peur celui-là. Je me dis que nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, mais chaque jour, il devient de plus en plus puissant. N'y pense plus Lily!

Puis, Potter me chuchote :

-Alors, heureuse Evans, tu as du temps gratuit avec moi.

-Crétin!

Au moins, cette fois, le prof ne m'a pas entendu. Mais c'est vrai, je vais être prise avec un Gros Crétin! J'espère au moins que ça ne m'empêchera pas de devenir préfète en chef, un jour. Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui s'embarque dans affaires de même?

Midi…

-Potter! T'es cave ou quoi? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de me faire?

-Je sais, grâce à moi, tu vas passer du temps avec le plus beau gars de l'école.

Un grognement retentit. Sirius.

-Et bien, peut-être que tu te trouves plus beau que tous, mais moi, j'ai une grosse préférence pour les gars du genre de…

-Rogue!

-Ark! T'es con Potter, j'allais dire Sirius!

**Le début**

Oups! Je viens de faire une énorme gaffe! Pourtant, les yeux de celui-ci brillaient plus que jamais. Et, je ne suis pas la seule à lui faire le compliment… Je l'aime tellement… Mais comparé à toutes les filles de l'école, je ne fais pas le poids. Je suis rousse, mon corps n'est pas aussi sexy que certaines, j'ai des seins moches, je suis plus petite que la moyenne, je n'ai pas de longues jambes élancées, ma démarche est stupide, enfin, je ne suis pas de taille. Ce dernier ouvre la bouche puis la referme.

-Lily, est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler seul à seul tout à l'heure? Disons, tout de suite après les cours? Hum, dans la salle sur demande?

-Oui, pas de problème.

Le dernier cour passa avec une lenteur effrayante. Surtout que Potter, encore assit à côté de moi, n'a pas dit un mot du cour. C'est assez étrange, mais c'est sûrement qu'il n'a plus d'insulte en stocke! Enfin bref, ça fait des cours assez longs et plates.

-Miss Evans, pouvez-vous rester un instant s'il vous plait?

J'aurais voulu dire que non, ça ne me plait pas du tout mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je ne suis qu'une élève.

-Pas de problème professeur.

-Bien, je voulais vous parler de…

-Ok, Madame, je sais de quoi vous parlez, mon comportement de ce matin avec mon autre prof?

-C'est exact…

-Et bien, Potter m'a vraiment cherché… Et puis je lui ai lancé ma réplique un peu trop forte, en fait je les ai carrément crié! Et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, donc, non, je ne ferai rien pour me rattraper ou m'expliquer.

-Parfait, vous pouvez y aller mais sachez que ça vous enlève beaucoup de chance de devenir préfète en chef!

-Et bien, je crois que vous avez besoin d'élèves avec un bon caractère, et cela prouve justement que j'en ai un. Merci Madame, et bonne soirée.

En courrant, je me dirige vers la sale sur demande.

-Désoler de mon retard, je…

-T'avais des ennuies, j'ai cru remarquer!

-Non, en fait, je devais juste m'expliquer avec notre responsable de notre maison. Tu sais, Madame McGonagol est au courant de tout et c'est son devoir de…

-Oui Lily, je sais!

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Mon souffle était court, ma voie tremblante. Comme il était beau! Surtout avec cet ombrage, la lumière paraissait s'éteindre peu à peu. La couleur de sa peau semblait devenir de plus en plus bronzé, c'est-à-dire, de plus en plus attirante!

-De nous.

-Continue.

-Lily, j'en peu plus, nous deux, c'en est trop pour moi! J'essaie. Je suis gentil avec toi, je joue le chevalier servant mais, je ne veux plus de ça…

-Ha! Je te comprends…

-Pour vrai!

-Oui, tu dois vraiment être tanné de moi… Vous, mais toi en particulier… Tu as été si gentil avec moi et t'attendais sûrement que je me fasse d'autres amis tandis que je suis restée avec…

-Lily, ce n'est pas du tout cela.

-Alors c'est quoi?

J'étais maintenant en larme. Sirius s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Mes larmes coulaient de plus en plus vite et il y en avait de plus en plus.

-Lily, je ne veux plus être ton ami. Je voudrais plus…

Il me regardait dans les yeux. La lumière se faisait toute petite.

-Je t'aime Lily.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et attendis un peu pour le faire mariner.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Sirius. Mais il ne faudra pas que Potter le sache.

-Pourquoi?

-Ma condition d'être avec vous, était de ne pas avoir de petit-ami…

-Lily, ne t'inquiète plus pour ça.

Je suis dans les bras de Sirius… On a dormit ensemble dans la salle sur demande. En fait, on s'est endormi dans les bras. Il est vraiment confortable et je me sens si bien dans ses bras chauds… Ses bras musclés… Ce corps, cette personnalité, ce sourire à toute épreuve. Oui, je suis bien amoureuse. Moi, Lily Evans, est tombée en amour avec Sirius Black qui, lui aussi, m'aime. Comme c'est merveilleux! Je sens que plus rien ne pourra m'atteindre, même les commentaires désagréables de Potter. Je me sens invincible. À moins que… à moins que tout ça n'est pas vrai… Qu'il ne m'aime réellement pas et que c'est un moyen de se débarrasser de moi… Voyons aujourd'hui.

**Une perte **

Cela faisait un moment que je réfléchissais sans voir que Sir était réveillé et qu'il me regardait. Je rougis! Stupide!!!!!

-Salut.

-Salut. Alors, bien dormi?

-Très et toi?

-Dans tes bras, et bien, je me sentais un peu coincé.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Je lui donne un bisou et je me dirige rapidement vers… vers sa chambre! Ha! Ha! Ha!

-Alors, tu allais quelque part Lily?

-Dégage Potter! Faut que j'aille…

-T'habiller.

-Exactement. Alors laisse-moi passer.

-Et si je n'en avais pas envie?

Une voix derrière répondit à ma place.

-Et bien tu le feras quand même.

Sirius.

-Bon, pour cette fois Evans, je te laisse, mais la prochaine fois, tu devras faire ce que je te demanderai.

-Elle n'est pas à ton service James.

-Non, mais elle vit dans notre dortoir, autant en profiter!

-Tu ne la touches pas.

J'étais aussi offusqué que Sirius sur les dernières paroles de Potter. Non mais pour qui il se prend?

-Alors, tu te pousses Potter?

-Tout pour la belle Evans!

Je le déteste.

Après m'être habillée, je pris conscience d'une chose. Où dort Peter. Bien que je ne l'aie jamais aimé, il était gentil.

-Sirius?

-Oui Lily.

-Où dort Peter?

-Il s'est fait d'autre ami et on l'a laissé partir. De toute façon, il était avec nous seulement parce qu'on avait été gentil avec lui.

-En gros, vous ne l'aimiez pas vraiment.

-C'est ça.

Il allait pour partir que je me suis dégainée.

-Sirius?

-Oui.

-Hier, étais-tu gentil ou…

-Je t'aime Lily et ce n'est pas une farce.

Comme j'étais soulagée. J'avais si peur d'avoir rêver. Puis pour lui montrer que c'est réciproque et parce que j'en avais envie, je lui donnai un long baiser. Comme je t'aime. Voilà le message que je voulais lui faire passer.

-On se rejoint dans la grande salle?

En guise de réponse, je lui fis un sourire, léger.

Arrivé…

-Lily.

-Salut Lupin, alors comment ça va?

-Très bien et toi?

-Très, très bien.

-Pourrais-je te poser une question?

-Mais bien sûr!

-Ou étais-tu hier soir? Ou plutôt, cette nuit?

-Je…j'étais dans mon dortoir.

-Ha! C'est étrange puisque Sirius était, lui aussi absent, et comme vous êtes parti dans la salle sur commande seul et bien je me disais que…

-Tu te fais des idées Rem, Sirius n'est qu'un ami pour moi.

-Et bien, ça doit être ça. Remus se fait tout le temps des idées! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui ne sait jamais de quoi il parle!

-Arrête Rem, Lily a raison, y'a rien entre moi et elle.

Sirius, comme d'habitude, il est tombé pile à l'heure.

-Sirius, ou étais-tu hier soir, car Lupin pense qu'on est ensemble!

-Lupin pense quoi!! Et bien, chers amis, hier soir, j'ai couché avec la plus merveilleuse des filles. Blonde, gros paquet, sensuelle… Tout! Elle était parfaite!

-Espèce de gros pervers, Sirius, les filles ne sont pas des objets, ni des bouts de viande ni un pot de miel…

-Un pot de miel?

-Ben ouais, tu sais, une abeille va tourné autour d'un pot de miel, souvent, le plus sucré, le plus beau, le meilleur quoi!

-Ha! Ha! Lily, j'aime bien tes allusions!

-Moi aussi, je dois avouer que je t'apprécie Sirius!

-Lily, t'es pas normal…

-Pourquoi? À cause de ma couleur…

-Non! Parce qu'après tout ce temps, tu résistes encore au beau Sirius Black!

-Black, je crois que t'as oublier un truc.

-Hum… C'est quoi?

-Tes lunettes.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil malgré que à cette heure précise, j'avais envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, j'avais envie de le savoir près de moi, je voulais que nous nous laissions aller sans pour autant dépasser les limites…

-Lily?

-Quoi?

-Pourrais-je te proposer une sortie pour ce soir?

Juste à cet instant, il y a Potter qui arrive et qui parait de mauvaises humeur, enfin plus qu'à l'habitude.

-Lily. Il s'indigna.

Attendez! Potter s'est indigné vers moi! C'est une première!

-T'as gagner vieux…

-James…

-Non, dégage de ma vie, t'es qu'un salop. Tu m'avais promis…

-Mais James, de quoi tu parles?

C'est vrai, quelle promesse? Je n'ai jamais entendu Sirius promettre quelque chose à James. Sinon, j'aurais sûrement été au courant, Sir me dit tout! Pauvre Potter, il a l'air tellement triste. Malgré toute ma rancune, il me fait pitié. Mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé? Et pourquoi est-il fâché contre Sirius? J'étais avec lui hier soir, donc, ça ne s'est pas produit hier… À moins que Sirius a eu une aventure avec une autre fille… et que cette fille est celle que James est amoureux… Oh mon dieu! Si c'est le cas, Sirius n'éprouve pas de réels sentiments à mon égard… Je suis vraiment stupide. Si seulement j'avais une amie avec qui en parlé.

-James…

-Toi Rem, ne t'en mêle pas… Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça? C'est ma vie qui en dépend…

Non, ce n'est pas une fille. Potter n'a jamais été réellement attachée à quelqu'un mis à part Sirius et Lupin. Et pourquoi me fixe-t-il maintenant? Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal…

-Et toi Lily, je te souhaite du bonheur. Je t'ai endurcie, maintenant, à toi à te débrouiller seule.

-Potter? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu ne peux pas nous quitter… Enfin, quitter Sirius et Lupin…

-Oh Lily… Si seulement tu savais…

-Mais savais quoi? Ta vie est-elle en danger? Est-ce à cause de ce Voldemort?

-Si seulement c'était ça…

-MAIS C'EST QUOI?

-Lily, me susurra Sirius, ne t'en mêle pas…

Seul Sirius pouvait me calmer. Finalement, Potter m'a donné la réponse sans le vouloir, Sirius ne m'a pas trompé.

**Vrai ou Faux?**

-Alors, tu t'en vas Potter?

J'avais demandé cela avec délicatesse, sans montrer ma joie. Mais j'étais seule. Personne n'était là pour répondre à ma question. J'étais dans un couloir, abandonnée et très en retard.

-Pardonnez-moi d'être en retard je…

-Miss Evans, allez vous asseoir. Une heure de colle ce soir.

Flûte. J'aurais pu m'infiltrer dans le cours, personne n'était près. Mais à la place, j'ai fait l'abruti et j'ai attiré l'attention de TOUT le monde. Et merde, en plus que Sirius m'avais demandé de sortir ce soir…

-À quelle heure?

-Je plaisantais Miss, mais si vous en voulez vraiment une, continuez à rester debout, et je vous donne le double.

-Non… Pardon Monsieur.

Flûte, j'ai cours avec Potter. Il va sûrement être pire que les autres jours, vu son humeur de ce matin. Je crois qu'il serait temps de lui trouver une petite-amie pour le calmer. Mais qui? Elles sont toutes accrochées à son coup et ça l'énerve. Je devrais peut-être faire une annonce aux filles dans les dortoirs et choisir celle qui irait le mieux avec James. Oui! Quelle bonne idée! Et bien, je crois que je saurai endurer Potter aujourd'hui.

-Lily, murmura ce dernier, le prof te pose une question.

-Merde… Je n'écoutais pas…

-Dis, jus de citrouille.

-Miss Evans?

-Pardon Monsieur. Jus de citrouille.

-C'est exact alors…

Potter m'a aidé. Voyons, c'est le monde à l'envers! En plus, il m'a donné la bonne réponse.

Avant le repas

-Potter!

Je lui ai demandé de venir me rejoindre dans la salle sur commande. Je voulais savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué aujourd'hui.

-Oui.

-Je voulais te demander…

-Est-ce comme ça que ça s'est passé avec Sirius, hier?

- Heu non… Heu, pourquoi tu me dis ça? Et puis, comment sais-tu que j'étais avec Sirius hier?

-On se dit tout.

Évidemment.

-Lily, qu'attends-tu de moi?

-Dis-moi ce que tu as… Enfin, pourquoi es-tu en colère contre Sirius? Il ne t'a rien fait…

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sait?

-A-t-il coucher avec une fille que t'aime bien?

-Non. Il a seulement dormi avec toi à ce que je sache.

-Et est-ce pour cela que tu étais fâché contre lui?

-Non! Je… je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées. Tu sais, Sirius est déjà amoureux.

-Pot…

-Lily, appelle-moi par mon prénom.

-Oui… Désoler, c'est automatique chez moi!

Hum… Pourquoi ai-je dis ça?

-Moi et Sirius sommes ensemble. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais avec qui il est amoureux!

-Ah. Vous êtes ensemble? Donc c'était lui ton amour secret?

-Heu… Oui. Comment sais-tu que j'aimais quelqu'un en secret?

-Je suis plus observateur que ce que tu penses.

-Et bien… Moi qui ai toujours cru que tu ne voyais ce que tu voulais voir.

-Tu sais Lily, la plupart des choses que j'tai dites, c'était…vrai mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te trouve pas…disons… intéressante.

-Et que veux-tu dire par intéressante?

À cet instant, Sirius est arrivé. Et bien, au moins, j'ai réglé le problème donc, leur amitié devrait être comme avant. Mais leur regard était tout aussi froid et sauvage. J'en avais des frissons.

-Lily.

-Oui, Sirius?

-Viens, on ne se tient pas avec des personnes qui ne sont pas content du bonheur des autres.

-Non Lily, viens avec moi, tu ne devrais pas être avec des traîtres.

Les deux me faisaient pitié. Comme si c'était difficile comme choix!

-James, tu n'as jamais su comment te comporter avec moi, qui me dit que ça a changé.

-Mais Lily…

-Aller, on y va Sirius.

-D'accord mon amour.

-Attendez! Vous compter vous en tirez ainsi? Et toi Sirius, tu vas faire quoi cet été? Certainement pas retourner dans ta famille de fou! Non, tu devras aller chez quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je trouverai James.

-Arrête tes salades, qui voudront accepter un Black chez lui?

-Moi.

Évidemment que je voudrais, c'est mon petit-ami!

-Et de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça change qu'il soit de la famille des Black?

-Ils ont mauvaise réputation. Fais gaffe Lily…

-Ferme-la Potter, t'es vraiment qu'un moins que rien, qu'un abrutis, qu'un jaloux, t'es juste une merde. Si tu me voulais, t'avais juste à me le dire avant… même à ça, t'aurais jamais eu de chance et t'en aura jamais.

-Tu penses.

-J'en suis certaine.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Sirius.

-Je te paris que je te vole Lily d'ici la fin de l'année.

-Et tu me paris quoi?

-À ta guise.

-J'accepte le pari.

-Hey, les gars, j'suis là!

-Toi, ne t'en mêle pas.

-Ha! Si tu veux l'avoir, tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de flatterie et de galanterie.

-Sirius! Mais pourquoi embarques-tu dans ces conneries? Tu vaux mieux que ça.

-Désoler ma belle, mais j'ai déjà relevé le défi.

-Arg. Vous êtes vraiment deux sales cons! Sirius, c'est fini! Et toi Potter, si tu oses poser tes sales pattes sur moi, je te jure que ça va aller mal!

**Partie de la fiction dans la tête de James **

Ouais! Mon plan a fonctionné. Je savais que Sirius allait embarquer dans le pari et je savais que Lily en serait offusquée. Je les connais trop bien. Bon, bien sûr, ce n'est pas bien de détruire le bonheur de Sirius, mais il m'a trahi. Et de toute façon, Lily n'aurait pas été heureuse avec lui. Elle sera mieux avec moi. Elle est faite pour moi. De toute façon, je l'ai vu avant. Pour moi, elle est ma vie. Pour Sirius, elle n'est sûrement qu'un coup.

-James…

Sirius est en larme. Mais pourquoi? Sûrement parce que c'est la première fois qu'il se fait laisser par une fille. Mais bon, il va s'en remettre, elle n'est rien pour lui, enfin, en terme d'amour.

-Quoi Sir?

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Tu sais, je l'aime Lily…

-Et tu penses que je ne l'aime pas? Toi, pendant que tu jouais les supers-héros, moi, je me contentais des insultes…

-Mais pourquoi? Tu sais très bien que t'aurais pu l'avoir facilement… Plus que moi.

-Je me consolais en me disant qu'elle sera forte contre Voldemort et sa bande. Je l'aime tellement que j'ai passé par-dessus le fait qu'elle me déteste pour me dire qu'elle saura se battre. Elle est forte Lily.

-Mais James, elle a toujours été forte, tout ce que t'as fait, c'est renforcir son caractère…Ah, c'était le but…

-Exactement.

-James, pourquoi on ne fait pas la paix? Tu sais, on s'est toujours dit qu'aucune fille ne se mettrait entre nous.

-Je veux bien faire la paix mon beau Sirius, mais sache que Lily n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. Elle est la seule que j'aime. Sans elle, je ne suis rien, alors, ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil.

-Compris Corny… Mais que fais-tu de mon bonheur à moi? Et si ça rendait Lily heureuse d'être avec moi? Comment expliques-tu que tu l'aimes si tu ne veux la voir heureuse qu'avec toi? Je te trouve assez égoïste.

-Je ne suis pas égoïste… Je sais seulement que Lily n'est faite que pour moi puisque je l'ai choisie. Et puis, si elle est réellement heureuse avec toi, elle n'aura qu'à venir me voir.

-Mais James…

-Sirius, t'es mon meilleur ami, alors c'est pour ça que je vais te dire ça, votre amour n'aurait été que temporaire. Tu te serais accroché à elle pour rien, puisqu'elle t'aurait déjà laissé.

-James… c'est trop tard, je suis déjà accroché à elle.

-Et bien, laisse tombé.

-Non! J'ai le droit d'être heureux, que tu le veules ou non.

-Écoute, je te laisse avec elle, si elle vient me voir de son propre gré pour me dire qu'elle est heureuse avec toi. Et ne va pas lui répéter cela car, de toute façon, la vérité éclate toujours. Alors, t'as compris?

-T'es sûre de toi, mais qui te dit qu'elle va te céder? Qu'elle va me laissé pour un prétentieux comme toi?

-J'ai quelque chose en stocke qui devrait la convaincre.

-Tu sais que tu es répugnant James…

-Non, je suis amoureux. Chose que tu n'as pas encore saisi.

-Bye.

-Bye.

Paf! Voilà ce que ça me fait réellement de voir mon meilleur ami malheureux. Il a l'air piteux… et moi, je suis sincèrement dégueu de lui avoir volé Lily… Oh, Lily. Elle doit pleurer à ce moment-ci. Comme j'aimerais aller la réconforter mais c'est moi la cause de sa peine. « Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, j'apaiserai ta peine. » Un jour ou l'autre, elle me remerciera de l'avoir traité ainsi. « Oh Lily, comme je t'aime »

Je dois aller la voir. Tout lui dire… Comme ça, tout sera tellement plus simple. Et si elle ne veut réellement pas de moi, et bien, je pourrai accepter que de l'amitié de sa part.

-Salut James!

Encore des groupies! Je ne pourrai jamais marcher dans un couloir sans avoir à être gentil avec une gang de folle!

-Salut les filles. Alors, ça va ?

-Oui… Hum, Élizabeth aurait quelque chose à te dire.

-Élie? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Ben, tu sais on est ami depuis longtemps…

-Ben là, ami? Moi je dirais plus qu'on est pogné à côté dans un cours. Mais si tu appelle cela de l'amitié alors, t'as vraiment beaucoup d'ami ma belle!

Bon, c'est le temps que je parte, sinon, je vais la voir pleurer, les filles vont être hyper heureuse et moi, super tanné. Ça va utiliser toute mon énergie et je vais être méchant avec Lily. Non, sérieusement, il vaut mieux que je parte immédiatement.

Arrivé devant le dortoir. 

-Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec Potter? Je ne comprends pas! Je savais déjà qu'il était un gros crétin mais de là à nous séparer… Il est vraiment égoïste celui-là.

-Lily, on a seulement à ne pas lui dire la vérité. Il essayera surement de te charmer et puis, si tu cède un jour, sache que je t'aimerai toujours.

-Oh Sirius…

Alors comme ça, ils veulent avoir des petits secrets à mon égard! Alors, moi et Lily, on va avoir nos secrets aussi. Merde! Sirius sort… Ma cape! Wash! Ils s'embrassent. Sir n'a pas le droit de mettre ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. Elle est à moi. Bon, enfin il sort. Et moi, j'entre en même temps.

-Lily…

-Potter?

-Oui.

-Tu viens t'excusé j'espère?

-Non…

Au contraire ma belle…

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J'ai entendu votre conversation à toi et à Sirius.

Elle rougit. Comme elle est belle quand elle rougit.

-Et alors?

-J'aimerais avoir un petit secret avec toi… Enfin, tu sais, seulement moi et toi.

-Potter? Qu'est-ce que t'as derrière la tête?

-Te rappelles-tu notre entente pour que j'accepte que tu restes dans notre chambre?

**La vérité**

Elle rougit de plus belle. Comme j'aimerais la serré dans mes bras. Lui dire que je ne lui veux aucun mal, au contraire, je veux son amour. Lily, je t'aime… Aime-moi comme je t'aime. Pardonne-moi tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Comprend que tout ce que je voulais, c'était ton bien. Append moi à t'aimer. Lily, appartiens-moi.

-Non, aide-moi à m'en rappeler.

-Et bien, je t'ai dit que j'acceptais que tu habite avec nous seulement si tu n'avais pas de chum. Et tu m'as trahi.

-Que comptes-tu faire Potter? Tu vas aller le dire à Mademoiselle McGonagal. Je vais être renvoyé et ton vœu sera exaucé… Tu ne me verras plus jamais…

Comment peut-elle penser que je ne veux pas la voir. Que j'aimerais la voir partir… Qu'un adieu avec elle serait la plus belle récompense que la vie m'offrirait… Comme elle est naïve… Il va falloir que je travaille ce point avec elle avant que quelqu'un d'assez intelligent use de sa naïveté pour la faire venir à lui. Pauvre Lily… Si fragile…

-Potter? Arrête de baver…

-Je bave?

-Non mais tu dois t'en empêcher tellement l'envie ne te manque pas.

-Et comment sais-tu que j'aimerais te voir partir?

-Tu dérailles là…

-Pardonne-moi…

-Impossible.

Sait-elle de quoi je parle? A-t-elle deviné que je voulais qu'elle soit mienne? Non, surement pas, sinon, elle aurait quitté Sirius y'a longtemps.

-Alors Lily, tu te rappelles maintenant?

-Oui.

-Je te donne deux jours pour choisir ce que tu fais.

-Si je décide de rester avec Sirius, que vas-tu faire?

-Ça dépend. Je voudrais connaître la réelle raison pour laquelle tu t'es enfui de cette chambre. Je trouve que ton histoire ne tien pas debout.

Lily, surtout, ne ment pas. Cela pourrait tout changer. Ces yeux étaient remplis de peur et d'horreur.

-Elles se mettaient à trois… Elles me lançaient des sorts….terrifiant… J'étais seule… Sans arme… Elles étaient plus forte, plus belle, mieux que moi… Elles avaient tout, le regard de tous, même les profs…

-Quel genre de sorts Lily?

-Endoloris…

Je déteste ces filles. Elles ont fait du mal à Lily. Je vais leur régler leur compte à ces connes. Mais ce sera pour plus tard, présentement, Lily a besoin de moi. De mes bras chauds autours d'elle… Seigneur, je me demande ce que ça doit être de la toucher…

-Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à McGonagal?

-Déjà fait… Mais elle ne me croit pas.

-T'ont-elles fait autre chose Lily?

-Oui… Quand je me rétablissais du sort, elles me battaient…

Ma frustration était trop grande. J'avais de la difficulté à la cacher. Et Lily, elle me regarde avec une peur surhumaine. Il faut que je la sers dans mes bras, peu importe sa réaction.

-Oh Lily…

-James… Je ne veux pas partir d'ici, je me suis attacher à Lupin, à Sirius et même à toi… Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette salle de torture non plus… Je souffrais trop.

Ça y est, elle pleurait dans mes bras. Ma Lily était triste et seul moi pouvais la réconforter.

-Lily, jamais je ne te laisserai partir… et jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal.

-Bonne blague Potter…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que tu as toujours été le premier à me faire du mal alors ne vient pas me dire que tu ne laisseras personne me le faire en retour. T'as toujours été un abrutis et tu ne changeras jamais ça.

-Mais comme abrutis, suis-je ton préféré?

-Peut-être…surement… Mais bon pourquoi cette question stupide?

-Par simple curiosité…

-Potter?

-Quoi.

-Tout à l'heure, étais-tu sérieux ou tu mentais?

-Je mentais. Je ne voulais juste pas te faire de menace…Evans!

-Bon, si tu veux bien, je voudrais que tu me laisses tranquille…

-Parfait et saches que…ma proposition est toujours…

Je réfléchie. Est-ce que je cours le risque de la perdre? Non, certainement pas. Je vois qu'elle est plus attiré quand je suis gentil alors, jouons les gentils garçons…

-…Elle ne tient plus.

-Merci…

-Pas de quoi.

James, si un jour elle doit être avec toi, elle viendra à toi… Wow! C'est incroyable comment cette fille m'assagie. L'amour quoi…

**Fiction dans la tête de Sirius**

-Lupin?

-Oui…

-J'aurais une question pour toi.

-Va-s-y.

-Est-ce possible que James ne m'apprécie plus… Ou qu'il ne veule plus de moi? Tu vois, il était prêt à dire adieu à notre amitié pour Lily… Vois-tu, je l'aime et je la veux autant qu'il la veut. D'accord je manifeste mon amour différemment mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne la désire pas. Elle est dans mes rêves… Elle est mon fantasme. Elle me rend meilleure… Et quand je suis avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de bon.

-Wow! Tu sais que tu ne t'es jamais autant confié à moi jusqu'à ce jour… Et surtout à propos d'une fille. Écoute, j'avais déjà observé que tu aimais Lily, mes hypothèses étaient fondées… Même si ton amour pour elle est moins clair, tu laisses tes traces. Tu vois, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant attaché à une fille jusqu'à Lily… Vieux, tu la mérites autant que James la mérite. Et malgré que mon amitié est partagé également, ne le laisse pas détruire tout ce que tu as construis avec elle.

-Ouins. Mais tu sais, c'est vrai que James l'a vu d'abord. Lui, dès qu'il l'a vu, il est tombé amoureux, tandis que moi, c'est en apprenant à la connaitre…

-Veux-tu mon avis ou du support?

-Ton avis…

-Je crois que l'amour de James envers Lily est plus passionné mais moins patient… Tandis que ton amour pour Lily est plus sage, plus attendrissant. Elle a besoins des deux cette Lily et je crois qu'elle va devoir faire un choix… Peut-être pas maintenant, mais d'ici la fin de sa scolarité.

-Mais à propos de James?

-Non, malgré que son amour envers Lily semble plus fort que votre amitié, il t'aimera toujours Sirius, même s'il t'en veut de lui avoir volé son premier amour.

-Mais je ne lui ai pas volé Lily… Elle m'aime et je l'aime. Tant qu'à la voir seule et malheureuse, autant lui offrir le contraire.

-J'ai tout dit Sirius. Maintenant, à toi de t'arranger.

-Oui, merci pour ton écoute Rem…

-Pas de quoi.

-Bon, on va manger?

-Oui, mais attention, on risque de croiser Lily et James…

-Pourquoi ne pas faire comme d'habitude?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée… Tant qu'à y être, pourquoi ne pas déclencher la première guerre mondiale des sorciers?

-Aller, emmène-toi Rem.

J'adore quand il est sarcastique. C'est toujours amusant de le voir s'exprimer. C'est aussi tellement agréable de discuter avec lui. Il est la sagesse incarné, et Lily, la beauté. Elle est tellement parfaite. Je ne comprends pas comment est-ce que James peut penser que je ne l'aime pas. Ou bien que je fais semblant. Lily est la personne la plus importante que je connaisse et la plus exceptionnelle. Je comprends pourquoi James veut l'avoir pour lui seul mais...

-Salut Sirius!

Lily. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahi. C'est toujours l'effet que j'ai quand Lily n'est pas loin.

-Salut Lily!

-James...

-Crétin!

J'aurais dû m'en attendre un peu. Il est toujours fâché contre moi pour lui avoir volé Lily, mais il va devoir se faire une raison. Pour l'instant, c'est moi qu'elle aime, personne d'autre et je vais tout faire pour la garder.

-Hey, ça vous dirait d'aller danser ce soir?

-Sirius, tu sais que je ne danse pas.

-Oh! Aller Lily, ce n'est pas une soirée qui va te tuer. Et je t'apprendrai à danser dans le pire des cas!

-Et qui te dit qu'elle ne veut pas danser avec moi, Sirius?

-POTTER! Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je n'aime que Sirius? Alors non, je ne veux pas danser avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un sans cœur. Tu veux m'avoir seulement parce que tu n'es pas capable de t'avouer vaincu par ton frère de cœur. Tu me fais pitié... t'es même pas capable de supporter le fait qu'il en a une de plus que toi.

-Lily, calme-toi.

-Non Sirius, il doit comprendre qu'avec moi, son petit jeu ne fonctionne pas. Ni son arrogance d'ailleurs!

-Lily...

-Tais-toi Potter.

Et bien, je crois que c'est gagné d'avance! Lily est à moi, et à moi seule.

**Fiction dans la tête de Lily.**

Non mais, Potter devient de plus en plus lassant. Ne comprendra-t-il jamais que je tomberai jamais amoureuse de lui? Il est bête à ce point? On dirait bien que oui! Comment a-t-il pu penser une seconde que je pouvais être amoureuse de lui? C'est vrai, il est attirant mais rien de plus.

-Lily… tu n'es pas obligé de faire ton bébé!

-Je ne fais pas mon bébé… Je ne fais que t'en vouloir!

-Evans, je t'ai dit que je te laissais tranquille, tu peux sortir avec ton chien… Mais je t'avertis, ne viens pas pleurer dans mes bras quand tu vas voir que j'avais raison!

-Potter, pourquoi es-tu si prétentieux et égoïste?


	2. Chapter 2

**Poudlard (4****e**** année) **

Je reviens des vacances de Noël. Depuis le début de l'année, j'entretiens une excellente amitié avec les maraudeurs. Enfin, tous sauf Potter. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amie fille car elles sont toutes jalouses que je sois avec les Maraudeurs. Chaque fois que j'y pense, cela me fait toujours rire. Une fois, une fille est venue s'en prendre à moi, Sirius l'a su et il lui a tout de suite fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à moi. Par la suite, aucune fille ne m'a plus jamais parlé. Ça me rend triste de me dire que je peux me confier à aucune fille mais j'ai un peu choisi cette vie alors je m'assume.

Je dirais que le plus collant des trois est Sirius. Mais celui à qui je me confie tout le temps, est Lupin. Je ris parfois avec Peter mais rien de plus. Puis, évidemment, moi et Potter ne faisons que nous disputer. Sauf que contrairement au début de l'année, Sirius l'empêche d'être méchant avec moi. C'est assez gentil de sa part de me protéger comme ça.

-Evans! Sort de tes rêveries, on a une question à te poser!

-Quoi Potter?

-Ce soir c'est la pleine lune et on voulait savoir si tu pouvais sortir toutes tes affaires de guérisons?

Comme chaque groupe, nous avons tous nos petits secrets. Le nôtre est assez important. Rémus s'est fait mordre par un Loup-garou lorsqu'il était jeune et voilà qu'à chaque pleine lune, il se transforme. Évidemment, on lui donne une potion pour que ce soit moins pire mais l'école le relâche tout de même dans la forêt interdite pour l'éloigner de l'école et pour que ce ne soit pas dangereux pour les autres. Depuis que Sirius et Potter sont amis avec Lupin, et qu'ils ont su pour ce petit problème, ils sont devenus des _animagus_ pour l'accompagner à chaque pleine lune. Parfois il arrive des accidents alors je me charge de soigner les blessés.

-Évidemment que je vais le faire! Pourquoi cette question?

-Puisque peut-être que tu ne t'en rappelais plus à cause des fêtes.

-Et, pour quelle raison je ne m'en rappellerais plus?

-Parce que tu es vraiment stupide.

-Pardon! Je te rappelle que je suis le cerveau de la gang alors…

-Tu crois que tu fais partie de notre groupe? Comme tu viens de dire, tu n'es que le cerveau de la gang.

À ce moment précis, je voudrais tellement que Sirius soit là pour apaiser mes peurs.

-Ne pleurniche pas Evans, de toute façon, c'est dans ta nature d'être toujours exclus, de ne pas avoir ta place.

Mon cœur s'est défait en mille morceaux. Et si ce que disait Potter était vrai? Et si Sirius et Lupin était gentil avec moi uniquement pour mes notes? Et si, en réalité, Potter était méchant avec moi pour me montrer comment les autres voudraient être avec moi… Dans cette réalité alors, Potter serait le gentil… Non, reprend-toi, ne tombe pas dans le panneau.

-Est-ce dans ta nature d'être aussi abruti, égoïste, arrogant, méchant, insultant, grognon et par-dessus tout, énervant?

-En fait, ce l'ait quand les personnes n'en valent pas la peine!

-Arrête, si ton frère de cœur est plus attaché à moi qu'à toi, je dois être vraiment exceptionnel!

-Ne mêle pas Sirius la-dans. C'est entre toi et moi!

-Maintenant, tu veux entretenir quelque chose entre toi et moi? C'est nouveau!

-N'y pense même pas! Être ami avec une rousse ne fait pas parti de mes valeurs.

-Hum… Un, faudrait que tu en ailles et deux, tant mieux, être ami avec un con n'en fait pas parti non plus.

Voilà que les trois autres arrivent. Tant mieux, je suis tannée de parler avec ce… N'y pense plus Lily!

-Salut vous deux!

Sirius a l'air particulièrement heureux et je suis curieuse de découvrir pourquoi.

-Salue Patmol!

-Salue Sirius. Pourquoi cette bonne humeur?

-C'est évident, non? Vous vous entendez, la preuve, vous vous parliez. C'est vraiment extraordinaire…

Deux rire amer se font entendre, le miens et celui de Potter. Comment est-ce que Sirius a pu penser une seconde, que nous nous entendions!

-Sir, je crois que leur conversation n'était pas si gaie que tu le penses, dit Lupin désespéré.

-Oh!

-Sirius, dis-je, est-ce que je vais pouvoir te parler, en priver, tantôt?

-Bien sûr Lily-jolie!

Je déteste ce surnom, et malheureusement, même Potter l'utilise… Puis, un grognement retendit, Potter? Mais pourquoi grogne-t-il?

-Quoi Potter, tu viens de voir ta tronche dans une glace?

-Très drôle Evans, non, justement, c'est toi que je viens d'apercevoir.

Je déteste quand il me renvoie mes insultes. Il faut vraiment n'avoir rien à dire pour piquer les répliques des autres!

-Alors pourquoi tu grognes?

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais, Evans?

Comme je n'ai rien à dire, je lance un regard à Sir pour qu'il m'aide.

-James…

-Non Sirius, il faut qu'elle apprenne à se défendre toute seule, et comme vous êtes toujours là pour elle, et bien, c'est moi qui s'en charge…

Attendez… Est-ce que James Potter veut réellement m'aider, veut-il sincèrement me protéger, ou est-ce un moyen pour empêcher Sirius de m'aider? Je croix que la deuxième option est plus sensé…

-Potter, dis-je d'une voix douce, depuis quand cherches-tu à m'aider ?

Malgré l'innocence de ma question, il me foudroya du regard. Pense-t-il vraiment que je lui ai posé cette question pour le rabaisser? Si oui, c'est définitif, nous sommes en guerre.

**Se rapprocher **

-Alors, on va manger? Oh, euh, Lily, tu voulais me parler?

-Oui… Mais pourquoi suis-je si rouge! Ce n'est que Sirius…

-Alors on vous rejoint les gars.

Nous nous sommes rendus dans sa chambre, sinon, nous n'avons jamais la paix puisqu'il y a toujours des groupies accrochées à ses bras, assez musclé…

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler Lily?

-J'aimerais venir loger dans votre chambre.

Sirius me regarda d'un air ahuri!

-Mais Lily, c'est un dortoir pour garçon… qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as froid la nuit, ton matelas est brisé…?

-Non, les filles avec qui je partage ma chambre sont insupportables! Elles n'arrêtent pas de parler de vous et ça me gêne.

En fait, c'est une partie de la réponse, mais je ne veux pas continuer car il va s'en prendre à elles.

-Lily, tu sais qu'en te logeant avec nous, tu enfreins les règles…

-Oui, je suis parfaitement consciente de…

Sirius tendit sa main comme s'il voulait prendre ma température.

-Je ne fais pas de fièvre! Je n'ai pas pris de drogue! Je ne suis pas saoule! Mais je t'en supplie Sirius, il faut absolument que je quitte cette sale de torture…

Évidemment, pour lui, c'est une expression, mais pour moi, c'est une autre partie de la vérité…

-Bon, laisse moi en parler aux autres, y comprit James, et je t'en reparlerai, disons ce soir, ok?

-Merci!

Je lui saute au coup, pour lui montrer comment je lui suis reconnaissante de ses intentions.

Au déjeuné, je me sentais assez tendu, je me demandais ce que les trois autres allaient répondre. En fait, je sais que Lupin et Peter ne contesteront pas mais la décision reviendra à Potter qui, d'après moi, n'hésitera pas à me jeter dehors. Pourtant, une partie de moi, me laisse dans l'espoir qu'il va passer par-dessus sa petite personne et qu'il va me laisser habiter avec eux.

Soudain, je réalise que j'ai les yeux fixé sur lui, ce qui ne présage rien de bon. Pourtant rien ne sortit de sa bouche, je dois dire qu'il me fixait tout autant… Je me demande à quoi il pense…

Je suis la première à détourner les yeux, me sentant rougir, j'étais encore plus gêner que je ne l'étais déjà. En plus, je crois qu'il me regarde encore. Un grognement retendit… Sirius?... Non, mais qui? Puis un autre. Lupin!

En détournant les yeux, je me rends compte que James a les yeux rivé sur mes lèvres. Seigneur! James Potter me… passe au rayon-x, sans s'en rendre compte!

Puis, Sirius prend la parole :

-Corney, tu baves!

Je me retournai vers ce dernier, fâcher de son commentaire déplacé! Puis je me retourne vers Potter. Aucun commentaire, comme s'il bavait réellement, en plus, il me regarde encore! Je dois avouer que je suis très embarrassée! Oh! Non, je dois y mettre un terme tout de suite avant qu'il sorte une niaiserie!

-C'est bon Potter, tu peux regarder ailleurs!

Rien.

-Potter! Détourne les yeux immédiatement sinon, je t'embrasse devant tout le monde!

Toujours rien.

Je m'approche de sa bouche et pourtant, il ne fait aucun mouvement de recul. À quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, il me sourit mais rien de plus. Comme s'il attendait ce baiser.

Je détourne les yeux, pour vérifier si quelqu'un nous regarde. Toute la salle! Seigneur, il faut que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de cette situation…

Paf! Je l'ai giflé pour le remettre à sa place. Et, ça a fonctionné. À la fois surpris et fâcher, il a enfin détourné ses yeux. Fière de mon coup, je me lève et part dans ma chambre.

-On se voit en cour.

Mais je ne suis pas réellement allée dans mon dortoir, je suis plutôt restée dans la salle commune.

-Lily?

James? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Oh non. Je sens que je vais souffrir.

-Quoi? Mon ton était ferme et sec.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela?

-De un, tu me gênais, et de deux, si je n'agissais pas vite, tu m'aurais encore humilié.

J'ai décidé de ne pas mentir. De toute façon, nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

-Donc, en gros, tu aimais bien te faire observer par moi, mais tu avais peur que ce soit de mauvaises intentions et que je t'humilie.

Abrutis! Il n'a rien saisit du tout, j'ai fait cela parce que je déteste quand il me regarde.

-Tu n'as rien compris. J'ai dit que… ben en gros je te déteste et me dire que tu pourrais peut-être me trouvé attirante me donne envie de vomir.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lily-jolie, jamais je ne te trouverai attirante. Je te l'ai dit, les rousses qui parlent mal sont loin de m'intéressées.

Quoi dire à cela? Il vient de dire que je suis laide, pas très attirante, que je parle mal. Contrairement à lui, beau comme un dieu… mais stupide comme le plus stupide des êtres vivants.

Je fis un soupire de bien-être pour lui montrer que j'en suis soulagée. James se retourne et part. Tant mieux, je préférais être toute seule.


	3. Chapter 3

**Potter… **

En cour…

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois à côté de lui dans presque tous mes cours? Les profs ne trouvent pas qu'on se déteste assez? En plus, ça va être comme cela jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard.

-Lily, je suis d'accord à une condition.

James faisait référence à ma demande de ce matin, à Sirius.

-Laquelle?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir avec un garçon d'ici la fin de l'année.

Cela me semblait très facile puisque je savais qu'aucun garçon n'était amoureux de moi.

-Parfait…

Je le vis sourire et une idée me vient à l'esprit.

-Depuis quand crois-tu qu'un garçon peut s'intéressé à moi?

Son expression changea aussitôt. Il est blême. Pourtant, il ne répond toujours pas à ma réplique. Sûrement parce qu'il n'a rien à dire, pour une fois.

Deuxième cour…

Potter me lançait souvent des regards. S'attendait-il à ce qu'un garçon vienne réellement me demander de sortir avec moi? Et je ne pourrais même pas… En même temps, mes sentiments pour cette personne ne seraient pas réels, puisque j'en aime un autre. Finalement la condition de Potter m'est plutôt positive. Comme je sais qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéresse à moi, encore moins _lui, _je n'ai rien à perdre.

Potter… Potter qui me regarde toujours? Comme c'est étrange. Je n'ose pas détourner mon regard d'en-avant. S'il me surprenait à le regarder, je ne serais pas mieux que morte! De toute façon pourquoi est-ce que je regarderais POTTER? Potter, qui est à côté de moi et qui me regarde étrangement, très étrangement. Peut-il lire dans mes pensées? J'espère que non! D'un côté, ce serait marrant mais d'un autre, j'aurais droit à la honte de ma vie.

Puis je deviens attentive à ce que le prof dit :

-Bon, maintenant, mettez-vous avec votre partenaire d'à côté et faites l'expériences de votre manuel à la page…

-Alors, prête à travailler avec le plus beau garçon de l'école Lily. James avait dit cela suivit d'un clin d'œil.

-ESPÈCE DE GROS PRÉTENTIEUX AVEC L'ÉGO SURDIMENTIONNÉ!!

Merde! Je vais encore être dans la merde, à cause de POTTER! Grrrr! Je le déteste. Le prof pensera sûrement que je lui parlais.

-Miss Evans? Si vous aviez quelque chose à me dire, vous auriez pu venir me le dire en priver. Vous savez je suis très ouvert, du moment que les mots employés soient respectueux…

-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, mais je ne disais pas ceci à vous.

-Mais alors, quel élève méritait toutes ses horreurs?

Horreurs? Voyons, s'il entendait tous ce qui se dit ces temps-ci, il trouverait que mes termes étaient gentils!

-Potter.

-Et pourquoi ça?

Justement, ce dernier me coupe la parole! Je le déteste vraiment.

-Parce qu'elle me trouve de son goût mais elle a de la difficulté à l'admettre, Monsieur.

-Ferme la Potter, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle et surtout ne va pas t'imaginer des affaires que t'aura jamais.

-Parce que tu penses que c'est moi qui te veux?

-Ben, c'est toi qui parle toujours d'amour quand tu commences à être humilier.

Malheureusement, le prof s'en ait mêlé, comme d'habitude…

-Evans, Potter, je vous oblige à faire de l'aide communautaire dans l'école, en fait, d'aider le concierge, TOUS LES DEUX. Bon, continuez. Le cours n'est pas terminé.

Quoi? Je suis prise avec Potter jusqu'à… Saperlipopette! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça? Je n'ai jamais tué personne! Pas comme ce Voldemort qui rôde partout. Justement, il me fait assez peur celui-là. Je me dis que nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, mais chaque jour, il devient de plus en plus puissant. N'y pense plus Lily!

Puis, Potter me chuchote :

-Alors, heureuse Evans, tu as du temps gratuit avec moi.

-Crétin!

Au moins, cette fois, le prof ne m'a pas entendu. Mais c'est vrai, je vais être prise avec un Gros Crétin! J'espère au moins que ça ne m'empêchera pas de devenir préfète en chef, un jour. Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui s'embarque dans affaires de même?

Midi…

-Potter! T'es cave ou quoi? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de me faire?

-Je sais, grâce à moi, tu vas passer du temps avec le plus beau gars de l'école.

Un grognement retentit. Sirius.

-Et bien, peut-être que tu te trouves plus beau que tous, mais moi, j'ai une grosse préférence pour les gars du genre de…

-Rogue!

-Ark! T'es con Potter, j'allais dire Sirius!

**Le début**

Oups! Je viens de faire une énorme gaffe! Pourtant, les yeux de celui-ci brillaient plus que jamais. Et, je ne suis pas la seule à lui faire le compliment… Je l'aime tellement… Mais comparé à toutes les filles de l'école, je ne fais pas le poids. Je suis rousse, mon corps n'est pas aussi sexy que certaines, j'ai des seins moches, je suis plus petite que la moyenne, je n'ai pas de longues jambes élancées, ma démarche est stupide, enfin, je ne suis pas de taille. Ce dernier ouvre la bouche puis la referme.

-Lily, est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler seul à seul tout à l'heure? Disons, tout de suite après les cours? Hum, dans la salle sur demande?

-Oui, pas de problème.

Le dernier cour passa avec une lenteur effrayante. Surtout que Potter, encore assit à côté de moi, n'a pas dit un mot du cour. C'est assez étrange, mais c'est sûrement qu'il n'a plus d'insulte en stocke! Enfin bref, ça fait des cours assez longs et plates.

-Miss Evans, pouvez-vous rester un instant s'il vous plait?

J'aurais voulu dire que non, ça ne me plait pas du tout mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je ne suis qu'une élève.

-Pas de problème professeur.

-Bien, je voulais vous parler de…

-Ok, Madame, je sais de quoi vous parlez, mon comportement de ce matin avec mon autre prof?

-C'est exact…

-Et bien, Potter m'a vraiment cherché… Et puis je lui ai lancé ma réplique un peu trop forte, en fait je les ai carrément crié! Et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, donc, non, je ne ferai rien pour me rattraper ou m'expliquer.

-Parfait, vous pouvez y aller mais sachez que ça vous enlève beaucoup de chance de devenir préfète en chef!

-Et bien, je crois que vous avez besoin d'élèves avec un bon caractère, et cela prouve justement que j'en ai un. Merci Madame, et bonne soirée.

En courrant, je me dirige vers la sale sur demande.

-Désoler de mon retard, je…

-T'avais des ennuies, j'ai cru remarquer!

-Non, en fait, je devais juste m'expliquer avec notre responsable de notre maison. Tu sais, Madame McGonagol est au courant de tout et c'est son devoir de…

-Oui Lily, je sais!

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Mon souffle était court, ma voie tremblante. Comme il était beau! Surtout avec cet ombrage, la lumière paraissait s'éteindre peu à peu. La couleur de sa peau semblait devenir de plus en plus bronzé, c'est-à-dire, de plus en plus attirante!

-De nous.

-Continue.

-Lily, j'en peu plus, nous deux, c'en est trop pour moi! J'essaie. Je suis gentil avec toi, je joue le chevalier servant mais, je ne veux plus de ça…

-Ha! Je te comprends…

-Pour vrai!

-Oui, tu dois vraiment être tanné de moi… Vous, mais toi en particulier… Tu as été si gentil avec moi et t'attendais sûrement que je me fasse d'autres amis tandis que je suis restée avec…

-Lily, ce n'est pas du tout cela.

-Alors c'est quoi?

J'étais maintenant en larme. Sirius s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Mes larmes coulaient de plus en plus vite et il y en avait de plus en plus.

-Lily, je ne veux plus être ton ami. Je voudrais plus…

Il me regardait dans les yeux. La lumière se faisait toute petite.

-Je t'aime Lily.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et attendis un peu pour le faire mariner.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Sirius. Mais il ne faudra pas que Potter le sache.

-Pourquoi?

-Ma condition d'être avec vous, était de ne pas avoir de petit-ami…

-Lily, ne t'inquiète plus pour ça.

Je suis dans les bras de Sirius… On a dormit ensemble dans la salle sur demande. En fait, on s'est endormi dans les bras. Il est vraiment confortable et je me sens si bien dans ses bras chauds… Ses bras musclés… Ce corps, cette personnalité, ce sourire à toute épreuve. Oui, je suis bien amoureuse. Moi, Lily Evans, est tombée en amour avec Sirius Black qui, lui aussi, m'aime. Comme c'est merveilleux! Je sens que plus rien ne pourra m'atteindre, même les commentaires désagréables de Potter. Je me sens invincible. À moins que… à moins que tout ça n'est pas vrai… Qu'il ne m'aime réellement pas et que c'est un moyen de se débarrasser de moi… Voyons aujourd'hui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Une perte **

Cela faisait un moment que je réfléchissais sans voir que Sir était réveillé et qu'il me regardait. Je rougis! Stupide!

-Salut.

-Salut. Alors, bien dormi?

-Très et toi?

-Dans tes bras, et bien, je me sentais un peu coincé.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Je lui donne un bisou et je me dirige rapidement vers… vers sa chambre! Ha! Ha! Ha!

-Alors, tu allais quelque part Lily?

-Dégage Potter! Faut que j'aille…

-T'habiller.

-Exactement. Alors laisse-moi passer.

-Et si je n'en avais pas envie?

Une voix derrière répondit à ma place.

-Et bien tu le feras quand même.

Sirius.

-Bon, pour cette fois Evans, je te laisse, mais la prochaine fois, tu devras faire ce que je te demanderai.

-Elle n'est pas à ton service James.

-Non, mais elle vit dans notre dortoir, autant en profiter!

-Tu ne la touches pas.

J'étais aussi offusqué que Sirius sur les dernières paroles de Potter. Non mais pour qui il se prend?

-Alors, tu te pousses Potter?

-Tout pour la belle Evans!

Je le déteste.

Après m'être habillée, je pris conscience d'une chose. Où dort Peter. Bien que je ne l'aie jamais aimé, il était gentil.

-Sirius?

-Oui Lily.

-Où dort Peter?

-Il s'est fait d'autre ami et on l'a laissé partir. De toute façon, il était avec nous seulement parce qu'on avait été gentil avec lui.

-En gros, vous ne l'aimiez pas vraiment.

-C'est ça.

Il allait pour partir que je me suis dégainée.

-Sirius?

-Oui.

-Hier, étais-tu gentil ou…

-Je t'aime Lily et ce n'est pas une farce.

Comme j'étais soulagée. J'avais si peur d'avoir rêver. Puis pour lui montrer que c'est réciproque et parce que j'en avais envie, je lui donnai un long baiser. Comme je t'aime. Voilà le message que je voulais lui faire passer.

-On se rejoint dans la grande salle?

En guise de réponse, je lui fis un sourire, léger.

Arrivé…

-Lily.

-Salut Lupin, alors comment ça va?

-Très bien et toi?

-Très, très bien.

-Pourrais-je te poser une question?

-Mais bien sûr!

-Ou étais-tu hier soir? Ou plutôt, cette nuit?

-Je…j'étais dans mon dortoir.

-Ha! C'est étrange puisque Sirius était, lui aussi absent, et comme vous êtes parti dans la salle sur commande seul et bien je me disais que…

-Tu te fais des idées Rem, Sirius n'est qu'un ami pour moi.

-Et bien, ça doit être ça. Remus se fait tout le temps des idées! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui ne sait jamais de quoi il parle!

-Arrête Rem, Lily a raison, y'a rien entre moi et elle.

Sirius, comme d'habitude, il est tombé pile à l'heure.

-Sirius, ou étais-tu hier soir, car Lupin pense qu'on est ensemble!

-Lupin pense quoi! Et bien, chers amis, hier soir, j'ai couché avec la plus merveilleuse des filles. Blonde, gros paquet, sensuelle… Tout! Elle était parfaite!

-Espèce de gros pervers, Sirius, les filles ne sont pas des objets, ni des bouts de viande ni un pot de miel…

-Un pot de miel?

-Ben ouais, tu sais, une abeille va tourné autour d'un pot de miel, souvent, le plus sucré, le plus beau, le meilleur quoi!

-Ha! Ha! Lily, j'aime bien tes allusions!

-Moi aussi, je dois avouer que je t'apprécie Sirius!

-Lily, t'es pas normal…

-Pourquoi? À cause de ma couleur…

-Non! Parce qu'après tout ce temps, tu résistes encore au beau Sirius Black!

-Black, je crois que t'as oublier un truc.

-Hum… C'est quoi?

-Tes lunettes.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil malgré que à cette heure précise, j'avais envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, j'avais envie de le savoir près de moi, je voulais que nous nous laissions aller sans pour autant dépasser les limites…

-Lily?

-Quoi?

-Pourrais-je te proposer une sortie pour ce soir?

Juste à cet instant, il y a Potter qui arrive et qui parait de mauvaises humeur, enfin plus qu'à l'habitude.

-Lily. Il s'indigna.

Attendez! Potter s'est indigné vers moi! C'est une première!

-T'as gagner vieux…

-James…

-Non, dégage de ma vie, t'es qu'un salop. Tu m'avais promis…

-Mais James, de quoi tu parles?

C'est vrai, quelle promesse? Je n'ai jamais entendu Sirius promettre quelque chose à James. Sinon, j'aurais sûrement été au courant, Sir me dit tout! Pauvre Potter, il a l'air tellement triste. Malgré toute ma rancune, il me fait pitié. Mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé? Et pourquoi est-il fâché contre Sirius? J'étais avec lui hier soir, donc, ça ne s'est pas produit hier… À moins que Sirius a eu une aventure avec une autre fille… et que cette fille est celle que James est amoureux… Oh mon dieu! Si c'est le cas, Sirius n'éprouve pas de réels sentiments à mon égard… Je suis vraiment stupide. Si seulement j'avais une amie avec qui en parlé.

-James…

-Toi Rem, ne t'en mêle pas… Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça? C'est ma vie qui en dépend…

Non, ce n'est pas une fille. Potter n'a jamais été réellement attachée à quelqu'un mis à part Sirius et Lupin. Et pourquoi me fixe-t-il maintenant? Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal…

-Et toi Lily, je te souhaite du bonheur. Je t'ai endurcie, maintenant, à toi à te débrouiller seule.

-Potter? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu ne peux pas nous quitter… Enfin, quitter Sirius et Lupin…

-Oh Lily… Si seulement tu savais…

-Mais savais quoi? Ta vie est-elle en danger? Est-ce à cause de ce Voldemort?

-Si seulement c'était ça…

-MAIS C'EST QUOI?

-Lily, me susurra Sirius, ne t'en mêle pas…

Seul Sirius pouvait me calmer. Finalement, Potter m'a donné la réponse sans le vouloir, Sirius ne m'a pas trompé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trois ans plus tard. **

Je suis sur le quai 9 ¾ et j'attend Sirius et Lupin. Moi et Sir sommes toujours en couple. Je crois avoir trouvé l'homme de ma vie. Il comble tous mes désirs, des plus simples aux plus érotiques… Et pour ce pauvre Potter, il est resté seul toutes ses années. Une chance qu'il a ses groupies, sinon, il aurait perdu tout contact avec tout être pouvant respiré. Selon Rem, car celui-ci a continuer à lui parler, il se tape une fille par soirée. Répugnant. Dire qu'il y a trois ans, j'aurais pu faire partie de sa liste. Contrairement à Sirius, Potter ne m'aimait pas réellement. J'inspirai profondément. Mais où étaient ces deux crétins!

Une tape sur l'épaule me dit la réponse. À côté de moi! Un petit beco sur la joue par Sirius, une accolade par Remus, et voilà, nous étions en route vers Poudlard! Enfin, plutôt, vers un compartiment…

-Dépêche-toi Lily, on a une surprise pour toi.

Une surprise? Ma curiosité, plus forte que tout, me fit accéléré le pas en quelque secondes! Arrivés dans le compartiment, je m'assis aussitôt et ne dis plus un seul mot.

-Allons Lily, calme-toi, nous avons décidé de te faire la surprise à l'école.

-QUOI! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ce que vous êtes en train de faire les gars.

Je leur fis la moue. Les deux se regardèrent puis Sirius s'approcha de mon visage et m'embrassa. Après le baisé, couper par un raclement de gorge peu subtile de la part de Rem, je jurai intérieurement contre moi-même d'avoir cédé pour la millième fois à ses baisers.

-Sirius… T'as pas le droit de faire ça, c'est injuste.

-Ma Lily, tu sais très bien que Sirius Black a tous les droits!

Je déteste quand il fait ça, se croire supérieur, surtout avec moi. Je suis tout de même sa petite-amie, cela prouve que je l'aime peu importe… Et puis, à quoi cela sert-il, je l'aime comme il est.

Voyant que je disais plus un mot Sir prit la parole.

-Mais non Lily, tu sais très bien que c'est parce que tu es irrésistible lorsque tu fais la moue.

Et je craque! Il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il était gêné. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je vis la teinte rosée qui apparaissait tranquillement sur son visage.

Et durant tout le reste du voyage, moi Rem et Sir n'avons fait que parler de tout et de rien. Depuis l'incident en quatrième, je n'ai plus aucune gêne avec les garçons ce qui nous permet de nous changer tous ensemble. Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains, non? Évidemment, je ne fais pas exprès de les regarder non plus, car chacun veut son intimité. Je me permets tout de même un coup d'œil vers Mon amoureux qui finissait d'enfiler son pantalon. Restait plus que le haut. Son torse nu me donna des frissons. Ce qu'il s'était développé cet été.

Nous nous sommes vu rarement car j'avais décidé de travaillé et de son côté, il semblait avoir une nouvelle occupation qui m'était inconnue. Au début, j'avais des soupçons, j'avais peur qu'il me trahisse, puis lorsque j'ai su qu'il hébergeait chez Rem, toutes mes craintes se sont effondrées. Connaissant la tolérance envers les filles des parents de notre cher loup, je n'avais pas vraiment à m'inquiété.

Bref, Sirius a dû beaucoup s'entraîner au Quidich durant ces deux mois. Je m permit de me retourner, tout habiller, et de me coller à Sirius. Il sourit gentiment et m'encercla de ses bras forts. Je m'y sentais à ma place. Un nouveau raclement de gorge se fit entendre et cette fois-ci je sursautai.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire.

-Remus…

Puis, je vis quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui me statuai sur place.

-Pardonnez-moi, puis-je m'asseoir avec vous?

Une jeune fille se tenait dans le cadrage de porte. Elle devait avoir vu cette dernière scène, ce qui me gêna fortement. Rem et Sir était tourné vers moi, un air interrogatoire sur le visage. Alors comme ça, ils avaient pris contact avec elle et ne comptaient pas m'en parler avant mon arrivé à Poudlard. S'ils savaient comme c'est la plus belle surprise au monde!

Je sautai dans les bras de Sirius qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ma réaction. Remus aussi était perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire?

Je me tournai vers la fille qui attendait toujours.

-Mais voyons ma puce, qu'est-ce qui t'a prise?

J'étais perdue. Si ce n'était pas elle ma surprise, alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être?

Finalement, c'est Rem qui répondit à la question de la jeune fille.

-Oui bien sûr.

Elle sourit timidement et s'assit à côté de celui-ci. Peut-être me suis-je trompée? L'ai-je prise pour quelqu'un d'autre. La fille m'évitait du regard comme si j'étais un basilique. J'arrêtais de la fixai, comprenant que cela pouvait être très intimidant pour cette dernière. Ce qu'elle était belle. Elle venait de Beauxbâtons, ça c'était certain. Sa classe et sa délicatesse le faisait deviner à qui voudra bien l'entendre.

-Alors, quel est ton nom?

C'était Sirius qui avait posé la question. J'en fus presque jalouse. Elle était si belle et moi, je n'étais que Lily Evans, jeune fille, aux courbes difformes, aux cheveux roux, ayant quelques tâches de rousseur collées sur mon visage. Heureusement, avec le temps, je pus avoir une vraie poitrine de femme! C'est ce dont j'étais le plus fière sur moi, côté physique, mis à part mes yeux émeraude.

-Elyssa et vous?

J'en eu le souffle coupé. Alors comme ça, je ne m'étais pas trompée? Mais alors, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas sauté au coup dès qu'elle l'a pu? Peut-être elle aussi, est intimidée par autant d'années de séparation. Ou ne souvient-elle plus de moi? Mais ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'il est impossible qu'elle ne m'ait pas reconnue. Je n'ai aucunement changée durant ces dernières années. Enfin, je crois…

-Remus.

-Sirius.

Puis, les trois se retournèrent vers moi, attendant une réponse. Mais rien ne vint. J'étais complètement et irrévocablement perturbée. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Après tant d'année, tant de journées de douleurs où je me demandais comment elle allait. Si elle pensait toujours à moi. Si elle était heureuse… Je la retrouve enfin et je ne sais que dire. Quelle abrutie je suis. Une seule et toute petite larme coula sur le bord de ma joue.

-Ça va ma belle?

-Poil de carotte, es-tu correcte?

Je secouai la tête vigoureusement, ravalai la grosse boule qui s'était formé dans ma gorge, reniflai un peu et répondit enfin.

-Lily Evans, je m'appelle Lily Evans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Retrouvailles **

Elyssa semblait bouche bée. Apparemment, elle ne m'avait pas reconnue. Par compte, elle, elle sut garder son sang-froid.

-Voyons les filles, qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Dit un Sirius tout confus.

Pour seule réponse, moi et Elyssa nous sautons dans les bras. Remus et ses sens plus aiguisé grâce à son côté loup-garou, semble avoir compris une partie de ce qui arrivait.

-Je crois qu'elles se connaissent Sir. Dit ce dernier en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Durant ce temps, moi et Elyssa, on se pleurait dans les bras. Cela faisait si longtemps, trois ans, trois ans sans une lettre, sans une nouvelle…Tout ça, par ma faute. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait de problème par ma faute… On aurait pu la soupçonner d'être dans le coup…

Puis, elle se dégagea de mes bras, me regarda un moment, et me gifla.

Entendant la claque, Sirius se retourna immédiatement vers Elyssa, non pas en la pointant avec sa baguette, mais plutôt, à quelques centimètres de son visage près à la frappé. La peur envahie son visage et elle devenait blême.

-Sirius Black! Criai-je à moitié.

J'étais semi frustrée par sa réaction grotesque, semi flattée. Je ne savais pas, car personne n'avait osée m'attaquer auparavant, qu'il était si protecteur envers moi. Mais de là à attaquer mon ancienne-peut-être-nouvelle-meilleure-amie, je ne le prends pas. En plus, il l'effraie.

Quand Sirimus m'eu entendu crier, celui-ci se retira aussitôt de la belle Elyssa et reprit son sang-froid.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang?

J'étais réellement étonnée.

-Entendre... Elle semblait douloureuse… Penser que tu pourrais avoir mal… Me faire mal… Je n'aime pas trop… Même si c'est une fille… Je ne veux pas… Tu souffres… Je t'aime trop…

Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse de la sorte. Il semblait confus et gêner. Ses joues devenaient toutes rouges. Alors là, je craque! Ce qu'il était beau lorsqu'il est embarrassé. Surtout lorsque c'est de ma faute…

-Sirius… Repris-je d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci déposa son regard honteux sur moi. Et je rougis de plus belle! Puis, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, caressa ma joue où l'on pouvait voir la trace de main d'Ely, s'approcha de mon visage doucement et chuchota : Lily, je t'aime.

Mon cœur sauta un bond. Puis, noirceur totale.

Je me fis secouer par un Sirius beaucoup trop énervé à mon goût. Lorsqu'il vit mes yeux s'ouvrirent, il soupira. Je tournai mon visage sur le côté pour voir une Elyssa parfaitement en contrôle d'elle-même, puis je changeai de côté pour voir un Remus perplexe. Quand enfin je me rassis, je vis une personne à qui j'aurais voulu ne plus jamais avoir affaire.

James Potter.

Il enlaçait Ely. Colère, jalousie. Voilà deux sentiments qui m'envahissaient présentement. Alors comme cela, il est tombé amoureux de MA meilleure amie? Si seulement elle savait… Comme cet être est horrible… Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire, non! Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre comme tant d'autres groupies ont souffert. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas un James Potter amoureux, au contraire, il semblait contrarier et même inquiet.

-Lily, ça va? Dit Sirius.

Je me retournai vers celui-ci et me rappelai de ces trois petits mots qui m'ont fait perdre l'esprit. Je me remémorai la scène et tombai sans relâche sur mon amoureux.

-Plus que jamais!

Puis, durant les quelques minutes qui restaient du trajet, Sirius et moi nous embrassions.

D'après les explications de Sir, ma surprise était en fait, Potter. Ce crétin et Sirius s'étaient réconciliés durant l'été. Puis j'appris qu'en fait, Patmol avait habité chez les Potter durant les deux mois passés. J'en étais perplexe, tout le monde sait très bien comment James devait occuper ces soirées durant l'été… Peut-être que Sirius s'était laissé entraîner par l'érotisme et avait cédé à une femme, femme qui devait être beaucoup plus jolie que moi. J'en eu le cœur brisé. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, mon ventre se noua et mes yeux s'embrouillèrent. Sirius, qui avait bien observé ma réaction face à cet aveu, m'avait promis qu'aucune fille au monde ne pourrait JAMAIS l'attiré autant que je l'attirais. Mon charme était, disons, bien plus puissant que celui de ses sales morceaux de viande qui ne savent pas contrôler leurs hormones. Toujours perplexe, je me tournai vers Potter… Celui-ci avait la mâchoire crispée, mais j'y portai peu d'attention, je voulais savoir si ce que son ami disait était vrai. Oui, c'était bien la vérité. Pour finir, je me tournai vers Rem, qui ne sait pas mentir pour ce genre de détail, et me confirma, lui aussi, que Sirius n'avait commis aucun geste de trahison. J'en fus soulagée.

-Lily, je dois t'avouer que je trouve cela triste que tu ne me fasses pas confiance… Tu sais, ça n'a jamais été que des mots ce que je te disais… Oui, parfois j'ai fait le con et je m'en excuse si cela a pu briser ta confiance…

-Oh Sirius! Je te promets, plus jamais je n'aurai de soupçons lorsque tu me diras quelque chose!

C'est ainsi, qu'en ce début d'année, je retrouvai ma meilleure amie et un abruti!


	7. Chapter 7

**Parfaitement heureux****, enfin presque…**

Moi et James nous évitons comme deux gamins. Sirius et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Remus et Elyssa se déteste. Enfin, en gros, il y a autant d'amour que de tension dans l'air. Ely est de Serpentard, ce qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, dérange fortement notre cher Remus. Je le trouve un peu idiot, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est maligne! De plus, Serpentard n'est pas une si mauvaise maison, il y en a quelques-uns qui sont plus abrutis que les autres mais sinon, la plupart peuvent être sympa.

-Lily-chérie!

-Oui Sir?

-Ce soir, moi et les gars pensions t'emmener quelque part… de spécial… un repert…

-Avec Ely?

Sirius me regarda avec dédain mais voyant que j'insistais, il accepta.

-Alors je viens!

Je lui sautai dans les bras pour l'embrasser vigoureusement. À ce moment, Rem arriva et donna un léger coup sur le mollet de Sir ce qui nous fit arrêter toutes activités.

-Alors pourquoi ce baiser, poil de carotte?

C'était James. Je soupirai et me tournai vers celui-ci.

-Parce que Sir m'a donné son accord pour emmener Elyssa ce soir!

-QUOI?

Remus était révolté. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui prend à celui-là, Ely ne lui a jamais rien fait.

-Allons Rem…

-Non Lily! Ton amie ne vient pas et si c'est pour lui faire découvrir cet endroit que tu veux venir et bien oublie ça. Je ne veux pas de cette saleté de sang pur dans la salle sur…

James le fit taire en mettant sa main sur la bouche de notre loup. Même si j'étais offensée par ce manque de respect envers Elyssa, j'acceptai de faire quelque chose sans elle ce soir.

-Mais qui va l'accompagnée? Avec qui sera-t-elle ce soir?

-Pourquoi pas avec ses semblables? Elle doit s'être faite alliée avec beaucoup de futur mangemort…

Alors là, c'en était trop, Remus avait dépassé les bornes.

-Remus Lupin, retire immédiatement tes mots ou sinon…

-Non Lily, je n'aime pas ton amie et je ne l'aimerai jamais! Elle prépare un sale coup, je le sens.

-Et bien, ton nez te fait défaut aujourd'hui, mon cher. Ou devrais-je dire, ton museau.

La concernée venait d'arrivée. Nous étions tous à la table des Griffondors et étant incapable de me détachée d'elle, elle venait manger avec nous chaque midi.

-Mon nez fonctionne très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Et pour ta gouverne, tu mens très male.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Puis, ne m'occupant plus de leur dispute, je me tournai vers Potter.

-Eh Potter…

-Mmmh?

-Pourquoi as-tu ta main sur la cuisse de mon amie?

Tout le monde s'arrêta dans leur occupation. James resta impassible, Remus me regarda avec intensité, Sirius regarda son ami avec des yeux surpris et Ely était rouge de honte. Pourtant, personne ne répondit à ma question. Finalement, Ely prit la parole.

-Moi et James sommes en couple.

Paf! J'avais l'impression d'avoir eu une énorme claque dans la figue. Comment pouvait-elle sortir avec cet abruti? Comment pouvait-elle avoir des sentiments pour James? Et ce con qui restait silencieux. Ne devrait-il pas sourire? Être heureux d'avoir enfin révélé ce secret? J'espère qu'il va faire attention à ma meilleure amie, sinon, il va entendre parler de moi.

Je ne savais comment réagir. Être heureuse pour eux ou plutôt, mettre mon amie en garde contre ce... contre ce... contre ce coureur de jupons.

-Et depuis combien de temps?

Les deux se raidirent, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à cette question. Cela fait-il si longtemps que James et Ely sont en couple? J'avoue que ça me blesse d'avoir été mis à l'écart... Moi et Sirius.

-Moi et Ely nous sommes rencontrés cet été et j'ai été charmée... Donc, pour que ce soit plus sympa, disons depuis 2 mois.

Ce que je déteste James. Elyssa devait être folle amoureuse de lui et lui, semblait prendre leur couple sans importance.

-Potter! Je te laisse avoir ma meilleure amie à une seule condition...

-T'as pas de condition à me donner Evans, je te signale que, il y a trois ans, je t'ai laissé mon meilleur ami pour rien... Alors oublie ça.

-Je te la confie en autant que tu lui fasses attention!

Sur ce, je partis, encore frustrée que ni un, ni l'autre ne m'en ait parlé... Comment est-ce possible? Ely et Potter. Elle valait tellement plus que ce pauvre et misérable sans-dessin! Grrrr! Je me sens contrariée, trahie. James amoureux... Pff! I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e! Il n'a pas de cœur et en plus, il a la qualité d'aimer d'un fromage!

Et pourquoi a-t-il fait référence à notre quatrième année? C'est du passé, non? Et pourquoi est-ce que Sirius n'est pas là pour me calmer? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, toujours à cette table pourrie? Grrrrr!

-Lily!

Ah non! Pas celle-là! Bon, calme-toi Lily, Elyssa a sûrement voulu t'éviter ce genre de ressentiment...

-Oui? Dis-je d'un ton sec.

-Es-tu fâchée? Dis-t-elle honteuse.

-Oui, autre question?

-Bah... je voulais te le dire... Mais James me disait d'attendre. Qu'il n'était pas prêt à ce que ce soit ouvert à tout le monde...

-Écoute Ely, je pris ses mains dans les miennes, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux... En fait, je suis frustrée contre ton cœur! Je crois que Potter n'est pas un garçon pour toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine...

Elle se dégagea et me gifla violemment.

-Ta jalousie fait de toi une sotte Lily. N'insulte plus JAMAIS James. Je l'aime et il ne me ferra jamais de mal! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as raté ta chance il y a quelque année pour ton Sirius.

-QUOI! Sirius est l'homme le plus parfait et il me comble dans tout, dans TOUT, t'as compris? Alors ne prétend plus JAMAIS une telle chose.

Et c'est sur ce ton, que chacune partons dans une direction inverse. Moi, rejoindre Sir et Elyssa... Bah, je m'en fiche!


End file.
